


Brooklyn Heights

by Elenduen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Actor Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Notting Hill Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mpreg, Shop Owner Steve, Suicide Attempt, Titanic like meeting, singer tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: Written for the Notting Hill FusionEx-Vet Steve owns a cafe/bookshop/art studio in Brooklyn. He's had a crush on Omega Superstar Tony Stark for over a decade but never expected to meet him, not until he's driving home one night and finds an Omega about to jump off Brooklyn Bridge.From there a complicated relationship begins but is fraught with difficulty as Tony has an abusive boyfriend, press who won't leave him alone, and a life so very different from Steve's that it just can't possible work, can it?





	1. Chapter 1

Truth be told I’d been in love with him for more than a decade. Ever since I’d seen him performing for the troops in Iraq. 

I’d always liked his music, especially his award winning album Palladium Poisoning, and I had seen every one of his films more than once, my especially favourite being his performance of Cesare in the block buster movie, The Borgias.

But I never thought I would ever get to meet him. That show back in Iraq was as close as I believed I would ever get to meeting Tony Stark in the flesh. 

After all, what would a superstar billionaire actor and singing sensation Omega be doing in Brooklyn? 

It wasn’t like he was going to be coming into the café/bookstore/art studio that I ran with my best friend Bucky. After we’d finished in the army, Bucky finishing six month prior to the end of my tour, due to his injuries which had resulted in the loss of an arm, we had settled back in Brooklyn and pooled together our money and opened our rather eclectic store. 

I had just wanted to open an art studio, but Bucky’s brain addled beta boyfriend, Clint, had said it’d go out of business in a month and that we needed to have a wider market to attract business, hence the book store part, and Bucky had gotten into baking during his rehab and wanted to add a café to the store, and so it had become a Café/Bookstore/Art Studio that not only managed to pay the bills every month, actually left us with a little profit that had allowed for us to move out of the tiny flat we’d been sharing and buy a three bed semi. It had a twenty-five year mortgage, but it was large and homey, and we liked it. The spare third room having been turned into a dumping ground for all the shit that Clint seemed to collect. The stairs constantly being strewn with dirty clothes that never made it to the washing machine, the kitchen filled with take-out boxes and Bucky’s experiment baking before he decided if it was good enough for the shop. The dining room was generally unused, except for Christmas, Easter, and birthdays, when we put in the effort to set the table and eat there rather than off our laps in front of the TV in the living room, where we spent most of our time. 

Our friends, the terrifying female alpha Natasha, who had been a professional ballet dancer and now taught ballet at the gym Clint taught archery at, always coming over to give us abuse and complain at our taste in TV shows, films, music, fashion sense, and everything in general. 

Scott, a beta, who worked as a computer tech at Pym Tech and may or may not be dating his boss’s daughter, spent most of his evenings with us, when he wasn’t seeing his daughter.

And finally Sam, another beta, ex-air force, turned councillor for ex-vets. He’d met me and Bucky when we’d been settling back into civilian life, and had both needed someone to talk to about what we’d seen an done in Iraq, and we’d developed a friendship that had him coming round our house several times a week to share in the general madness and mess that always seemed to happen as we gathered together, especially with Clint’s undiagnosed and untreated kleptomania and addiction to shooting everything, even if it was with nerf guns. 

 

It was a good life, one I was content with, but no where near Tony Stark, whom I had believed I would only ever love from afar, until I was driving home late, after doing the yearly audit of the store and a high powered sports car screeched past me, heading for the Brooklyn bridge. 

I don’t know why, but something unnerved me about it and instead of just driving on home, I turned the bike around and ride after the car, finding it dumped, half on and off the curb, the drivers door left wide open and the keys still in the ignition. 

Turning the engine off, I climbed off my bike and walked up the bridge, stopping in horror as I saw a young man climbing over the railing to stand on the other side. 

“Don’t do it!” the words were out of my mouth before I even realized I’d said them. 

The young man turned, his face illuminated by the streetlights and my eyes widened as I recognized the sharp tanned features of Tony Stark, as tear-streaked and bruised as they were. He had a black eye and a split lip that had clearly come from someone hitting him. I had a strong desire the find whomever had done that to his face and give them a piece of my mind. 

“Just leave me alone.” He said, turning away, looking back down into the cold water below,

“No way,” I said, inching my way closer to him, “I can’t just walk away. If you jump then I’m going to have jump after you.”

“Bullshit!” he scoffed, the words sounding wet with tears, “It’d fucking kill you!”

“Maybe,” I said, getting closer to him, “But I am an ex-marine, I’m well trained, I might survive it, and I’m a good swimmer.”

“The fall alone would break your neck,” Tony grunted, looking down at the water, “Never mind the cold,”

“Yeah,” I agreed, finally getting to the railing and standing behind him, “I guess it would. But I could never live with myself if I didn’t do everything in my power to save you, but it’d be quick wouldn’t it?” I asked him, “Unless we drowned of course. That could take a while, a couple of minutes at least.”

Tony remained silent. I could see him taking steady breaths, his body shaking and lips trembling. 

“You know, whatever’s happened, it can’t be so bad that you need to end it all,” I said, speaking softly, “Someone’s hurt you, I can see that and I’m sorry, but if you do this then you let the bastard win,” I was close enough to touch him now, I could reach out and take hold of him, but I didn’t dare, in case I frightened him and he fell.

“Why are you sorry?” he asked turning his head to look at me, “You didn’t do anything.” 

“I can be sorry because you’ve been hurt can’t I?” Tony looked away again, 

“No one ever has before,” he murmured, “Why would you care?”

“Because I like to think of myself as being a half decent human being, and I don’t like seeing people hurt.” I replied honestly, taking a chance I reached out and lay my hand over the back of his white knuckles, “Come on, you don’t want to do this, not really. If you did then you’d have just jumped straight away, or driven your car through the railings, you don’t want to die, not now and not like this.”

Tony let out a small laugh, “Pretty sure of yourself there aren’t you?” he asked, 

“Well I’m a Captain. Or I was, we officers have to be sure of ourselves or we don’t last long.” I took hold of his wrist and gently squeezed it. “Come on, let me help you get back over.”

Tony paused for a moment, then turned, his right hand leaving the railing for a frightening moment as he turned around to face me and allowed me to take hold of his upper arms as he climbed back over the railing. 

“I’m Steve,” I said as soon as his feet were safely on the path once more, “Steve Rogers,”

“Tony Stark,” Tony replied a slightly wry grin on his handsome face, “Though I guess you knew that,”

“You are pretty recognizable, Mr Stark,” I said, grinning back, 

“Oh Tony please. Any handsome man who saves my life has to call me Tony.”

We shared a smile before I belatedly realized I was still holding his arms and abruptly let go, blushing furiously and really happy that the street was dark, hoping that the shadows hid my flaming cheeks. Irish skin couldn’t hide embarrassment well.

“Can I.. do you want me to drive you home?” I asked, feeling stupid when he looked to my bike and his car,

“No, I’ll be fine,” Tony said, “Thank you, not just for talking me out of doing something really stupid, but also for proving that there are decent human beings in the world.”

“My pleasure,” I said, “And are you sure about driving yourself? I can at least follow on my bike,”

“No, its fine, don’t you want to get home? By your accent I guess you live in Brooklyn,”

“Yeah I do,” I said, “My friend and I own a café/bookshop/art studio. The Winter Soldier,” Tony rose an eyebrow and I shrugged, “Bucky named it, or I think he let his brain damaged boyfriend Clint name it,” 

Tony snickered at that, “Sounds like a nice place, maybe I’ll pay a visit while I’m in town,”

“Please do, “I enthused, “Bucky’s got a new cupcake out, coffee and salted caramel and it is to die for!” God I might as well beg!

Tony groaned and placed a hand over his flat belly, “My trainer would love that!” he said, “Still, it’d be worth the extra work out if it tastes as good as it sounds,” we walked back to his car and he paused as if considering something, then stood up on his tip toes giving me a kiss “It was really good to meet you, Steve.”

“You too,” I said, my heart fluttering madly in my chest over the fact that Tony Stark had just kissed me!   
I stood and watched as he drove away wondering if that had all been a fantasy, my tingle lips said otherwise and I had a smile on them all the way home and a semi hard on that didn’t fade until I walked through the front door and found Clint in a pair of eye watering neon pink swimming trunk, with a sombrero on his head, a sarong about his shoulders, and a truly vile looking cocktail in his hands, 

“We’re watching Parana 3D,” he said, “Thought we’d get into the beach mood!”

“Great,” I muttered, shrugging off my leather jacket and heading for living room, which had been decked out with beach balls, lilos, and other beach side gear and everyone dressed, or rather undressed in swimwear, even Natasha in stringy, barely legal, swimsuit that covered just her nipples and crotch, leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Hey punk,” Bucky greeted, sprawled on a blow up tire, “Get your trunks on and join us, we’ve ordered Hawaiian Pizza and Clint’s in charge of the cocktails,”

“Sure,” I murmured, turning to go up stairs and change, deciding it would be a bad idea to tell them about my meeting with Tony Stark, it wasn’t like they’d believe me anyway. 

 

*****

 

The next day went by perfectly normally. The toaster burned the toast black, the coffee maker leaked everywhere, Clint sang Lady Gaga off key in the shower at the top of his lungs, Bucky tripped over the crap littering the stairs and swore in four languages, and we were all late getting out the front door to work. 

I had almost convinced myself that the night before had been a dream until later afternoon when I heard the shattering of glass and Bucky’s loud cursing of “Holy Fuck!” which had me looking up from where I’d been sketching and saw, to my shock, Tony Stark standing in the shop. 

“Uh, Hi,” I said, shell shocked, 

“Hi,” Tony greeted with a warm smile. The bruises that had been clear on his skin the night before were gone, likely hidden beneath make-up, and he looked every inch the cool superstar that graced the covers of magazines. 

“So I was in the neighbourhood and thought I’d stop off and try one of those cupcakes you mentioned.”

Cupcakes? 

“Oh, right, yeah,” I set down my sketch book and looked to a wide eyed Bucky, “One of your coffee and caramel cupcakes,” I ordered, “And to drink?”

“Espresso,” Tony said, getting a few bills out of his wallet, but I waved him off, 

“On the house,” 

“I couldn’t…”

“Oh sure you can, so long as I get to take a selfie with you,” Bucky said, grabbing his phone and coming around the counter, shoving me aside so hard that I staggered into the nearest table! 

“Well if I get free coffee and cake out of it!” Tony quipped, fixing a sultry pout onto his face, one that he used when posing for cameras and allowed Bucky to snap a couple of shots of them. 

“Sorry,” I mouthed to him as Bucky went to get his cake and espresso, Tony shook his head, obviously not bothered about it and took a seat at one of the tables, “So, uh, how are you?” I asked, feeling Bucky’s eyes boring holes into the back of my neck, as soon as Tony left I’d be interrogated.

“Good,” Tony replied, “No more bridge adventures since last night,” he smiled nervously and brushed his hair behind his ear, thanking Bucky as the coffee and cake were brought over, “I wanted to thank you, again, not just for helping me but for your discretion.” I frowned at his word choice and he elaborated, “Most people would have got straight onto the press, sold the story for thousands. You didn’t and I appreciate that.”

I shrugged, “It’s no one else’s business,” I said, “And it hardly seems like something that should go on the front cover of the papers.” Tony scoffed at that, smoothing back his hair again, a nervous gesture obviously, “I just, I wondered what had driven you to contemplating something like that,” I said, 

“Oh, that’s a story and a half,” Tony replied, he glanced up at Bucky, who was trying to appear like he wasn’t pay us any attention, but obviously he was. 

“Well if you’d like to talk?” I offered, hoping that the fact I was begging for him to say yes was not showing on my face, “I know this isn’t exactly the place…”

“You could come by my hotel,” Tony offered, sounding almost timid, though why he would considering who he was, I had no idea. “Tomorrow, at two?”

 

“Great!” I exclaimed, and blushed, “I mean sure, that’ll be fine,” The smile Tony gave was beatific and beaten for its brightness only when he bit into the cup cake, making a sound that was indecent in public and rolled his eyes, 

“This is the best thing I have ever tasted in my life!” there was caramel icing on his top lip that I wanted to lick off, to taste both sugary sweetness and Tony Stark. He continued to make lewd noises as he ate the cup cake, making a sorrowful face on the last bite and actually licked his fingers when he was done, making my pants grow painfully tight. 

“I think I just tasted heaven!” he sighed, picking up his coffee and downing it in one hot bitter mouthful, “Hmm, well I hate to eat and run but if I don’t get back to Manhattan then my PA will kill me,” 

“Of course,” I said, getting to my feet, “It was great seeing you, and I’ll be seeing you again tomorrow, right?” 

“Yeah, the Plaza, penthouse suite” Tony said, glancing over my shoulder to where Bucky was cleaning the steamer, he leant up on his tip toes and kissed me again, a very swift but pleasant brush of his lips over mine, “See you tomorrow,”

“Yeah,” I breathed, dazed. I watched him leave and stared after him, recalling the feel of his bearded lips over mine, the scent of coffee and expensive spicy cologne filling my nose, if I closed my eyes I would be able to picture his face perfectly, those huge doe eyes, that sculpted jaw, pouting lips… a slap to the back of the head ended my pleasant fantasy and turned, giving Bucky a dirty look.

“Fucker!” he snapped, “You met him last night and said nothing!”

“Would you have believed me?” I asked, 

“No, I’d think you were having a wet dream/wanking fantasy, the same one you’ve been having since that show he did for the troops in Iraq and always start rambling on about when you’re drunk!” I groaned, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment, “But you could have said something. How the fuck did you meet him?”

“I..” I froze. I couldn’t say that I’d stopped him from throwing himself off Brooklyn Bridge, I wracked my brains, finally coming up with something lame but plausible, “He was lost and asked me for directions back to Manhattan.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes but didn’t push, instead he picked up the cup and plate, “I feel like we should frame these and print my selfie with him, put it on the wall,”

“No,” I said, 

“Clint will go ape shit when he hears about this!”

“Don’t tell him,” I sighed, knowing that it would make no difference, 

“I can’t wait to tell Natasha!” 

 

*****

My interrogation lasted half of the evening, with all of my friends wanting to know how Tony and I met, what he was like, and, most importantly, what I would be wearing for our “Date” the following afternoon. 

“Its not a date,” I said, weakly,

“He invited you to his room, that’s a date,” Sam said, taking a mouthful of beer, “Or at least sex,”

“Have you got condoms?” Clint asked, “Bucky and I have flavoured ones if you’d like?”

I resisted the urge to bury my face in my hands. 

“We need to look at your clothing choices,” Natasha said, getting to her feet, she kicked my legs out of the way and marched to the door, heading up the stairs to my bedroom to start going through my clothing, insulting my choices as she did. 

“I’ll help!” Clint offered, bounding after her, and considering he wore purple jeans with a bright red t-shirt I would not be taking his advice. 

A pair of tight fitting blue jeans, a simple light blue button down shirt, a black leather belt, a pair of tight fitting black boxer shorts, and no amount of pleading would keep Natasha from going through my underwear, and finally my leather jacket. 

“You should get him flowers,” Scott advised me, “Or chocolates,”

“I could make a tray of coffee and caramel cupcakes especially,” Bucky offered, lounging on my bed with Clint straddling him, 

“Don’t start babbling and shuffling your feet,” 

“I don’t…”

“Give him that shy half smile thing you do,”

“Make sure that when you go down on him…”

“Okay enough!” I cried, “It is not a date, we will not be having sex, it is just two people meeting in a hotel, nothing more, nothing less.” I stared at the deranged people before me, trying to get through to them but was given pitying glances, 

“Dude, this is Tony Stark!” Clint exclaimed, “The guy who had a threesum in a hotel lift!” 

“Who went twelve for twelve maxim swimsuit models three years ago!” Scott offered, 

“face it Punk,” Bucky said, “You’re wet dreams are going to come true, you need to make sure that you don’t disappoint.”

Giving up on getting sanity from these people I let them continue to “Explain things” to me and stayed quiet, trying not to let my mind wander to thoughts of Tony and I getting busy in his hotel room, at least I tried not to until I was given privacy in my bedroom again and could give myself some relief without an audience. 

 

*****

 

Natasha insisted on coming over the following morning to do my hair for me, since I apparently could not be trusted to do it myself, she also made sure I wore the “Good” aftershave and not the cheap shit that according to her smelled like peppermints and soggy dogs! 

The morning and lunch dragged on, with me growing increasingly antsy until finally it was time to go to the Plaza. 

I was followed into the lift by a young man who also went to the third top floor and followed me to the penthouse, the two of us being let in by striking strawberry blonde in a cream business suit dress and matching stiletto heels. 

“Hi,” She greeted, “I’m Pepper Potts, Mr Starks PA. We’re just getting started.”

She pushed a file into my hands that contained a movie cover with Tony’s picture, he was standing before a burning city and space ships in the air behind him. He was dressed in some kind of skin tight black body suit, with a cut across his forehead, blood around his temple, and a determined look on his face as he held the shoulder of a teenage boy who was clutching a baseball bat spattered in some kind of gore. 

Invasion 

Was written at the top of the page with the words beneath, They were right, we are not alone, but we will wish that we were…

“So, did you enjoy the movie?” Pepper Potts asked bright, 

“God yeah!” the man who’d come in with me said, “I thought it was Independence day meets Alien.”

“Good,” Pepper said, “And you are from..”

“Time out,” 

She looked to me and I gulped, “Uh, the movie was great,” I mumbled, trying to think of a magazine I could say I was from, all that came to mind was the dirty mags that Clint had laying about the house, “My name is Steve Rogers, I believe Mr Stark is expecting me?”

“Okay, I’ll go and check,” Pepper said, taking her leave, while I waited I glanced around the room, noting that were lots of reporters here, along with other people in business attire like Pepper. My palms were sweating and my mouth was dry. I hadn’t felt this nervous since the first time I lead a squad. 

“Mr Rogers, this way,” Pepper said, and led me into another room where Tony, dressed in a smart business suit that must have cost thousands, was waiting. “You’ve only got ten minutes I’m afraid,” she said, giving us an apologetic look, 

“Thanks Pep, I owe you,” Tony said, smiling at me, “Sorry about this, I thought it would be done hours ago, but there was a delay and… well anyway, I’m gonna be busy for hours,”

“yeah, clearly,” I said, trying not to sound too disappointed, “I don’t suppose you’re free tonight?”

“No,” Tony said, his face crinkling with disappointment, then he brightened, “But I am tomorrow night,”

“Great! That… oh fuck, fuck it’s Natasha’s birthday, we’re meant to be having dinner, fuck it!”

“Okay that’s fine,” 

“No, I can get out of it,”

“No, I mean, if it’s alright with you I’ll be your date,” Tony said, making me gape at him in shock, 

“You want to be my date to my friends birthday dinner?” 

“If its alright,” Tony said, 

“Yeah, I’m sure it is. Bucky’s doing the cooking and he’s great, Natasha is kind of… terrifying, Scott and Sam egg each other on and there is no excuse for Clint, but if you think you can stand the insanity, then I’d love to have you over,”

“I think I can handle it,” Tony said, grinning, “What should I get for a gift?” 

“Oh you don’t..”

“Its her birthday, of course I have to get her a gift,” Tony insisted, “And can I bring anything? Wine?” 

“Yeah, wine’s great,” I said, “You aren’t allergic to anything are you?”

“Nothing edible,” Tony said, “Red or white, or both?”

What was Bucky doing? It was something with crab wasn’t it? 

“White will be best,” I said, at length and groaned as the door was knocked on and Pepper slipped her head around the door, 

“Sorry Tony, we have to get on.”

“Right,” Tony said, sighing, he gave me a warm smile, “See you tomorrow night.” 

“Yeah,” I purred. 

I left the hotel room on a high, barely noticing the teenage boy I’d seen on the movie cover, being ushered into a room by what looked to be another PA who addressed him as Peter, and to my astonishment, the world famous Actor Thor making his way into another room while talking on his mobile phone. 

If I’d not been convinced I was stepping outside of reality, or at least my reality before, I certainly was now! This was Tony’s life, this whirlwind of paparazzi, actors, photographers, expensive hotel suites and sports cars. I didn’t belong here, I should put a stop to this now before either one of us got hurt. But even as I paused to go and find Tony’s PA and tell her to tell Tony some excuse for him not to come tomorrow the words died in my throat and I found myself heading for the lift. 

It’d be fine, it was one dinner one night, it didn’t mean anything, there was no reason to worry about it. We’d have dinner, talk for a while, then he’d go back to his world and I’d stay in mine and that would be that.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony met me at the shop, dressed in a pair of dark grey jeans that hugged his ass tightly, a black silk shirt with an open collar, and a three quarter length leather jacket that had to have cost thousands. His hair was spiked up a little with gel and he smelled of a rich spiced cologne that made me hungry to bury my nose in his neck and drink in the scent. As he’d said he would, he had a bottle of white with him, and a gift for Natasha, despite my saying that he didn’t do to do that. 

Having him pressed against my back as we rode back home on the bike was a wonderful experience. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine, the firm curves and contours of his frame, which was just maddening since I couldn’t turn around and touch him like I desperately wanted to. 

“I have got to get myself a Harley,” Tony said, when we reached the house and I was parking up and securing the bike with a chain. “That bike is fucking awesome!”

I grinned, glad I had something that impressed him and hoped, as I led him up to the front door that he would continue to be impressed and not disappointed as the evening progressed, or, as was entirely possible, mentally scarred by Clint.

 

After learning that Tony Stark would be coming for dinner, Bucky decided that the house must cleaned from top to bottom and took the day off work to gut the place, tossing out all the trash, or shoving it into the spare room, made sure all the underwear and other clothing was off the stairs. That the kitchen was spotless, and even dug the hoover out of the cupboard and took it for a spin. 

Clint was banned from doing anything except breathing, and was under no circumstances to put the balloons up since he always made them into rude shapes. He was also banned from wearing any of his beloved Hawaiian shirts, torn jeans (They had gaping holes in the crotch and backside, not just the legs) and from sneaking slices of Brownies from the tray that Bucky had baked especially. 

Sadly though he was the first person to greet us as Tony and I arrived home. Bounding out of the living room like an over excited Labrador and grinned wickedly at Tony. 

“Well fuck me sideways and slap my ripe arse after! If you ain’t even more fuckable in the flesh than on the screen!” 

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose at his greeting for Tony, who laughed at Clint’s terrible manners and held out a hand for Clint to shake, “You must be Clint,”

“Heard of me have you?” Clint asked, taking Tony’s hand and shaking it, “I knew my reputation would spread far and wide.”

“Nah, the loony bin is just looking for you everywhere these days,” Bucky drawled, coming out of the kitchen in a thankfully tame apron, not the one with the naked breasts and a fig leaf covering the crotch. “Nice to see you again Mr Stark. Don’t mind Clint, we are making sure he takes his medication regularly!”

“Nice to see you again, and its Tony,” 

The door bell rang and with a sinking stomach I turned and answered it, relieved, briefly when I saw it was Natasha and not Scott or Sam. 

“My God you actually bothered to clean this shit hole!” She exclaimed, shoving her coat into my chest and stalking through to the sitting room where Clint had taken Tony, “I was beginning to think that someone would have to die of the plague before you three asshats decided to clean this dump…” her words trailed off as she saw Tony sitting on the sofa with Clint, “Yabena Mat’ She cursed (Holy Shit in Russian) and turned accusing eyes on me, “You couldn’t have said that a superstar was on the sofa before I walked in here?” 

Knowing that trying to say that she hadn’t given me time to do so would win me no favours, I just shrugged and accepted the elbow to the stomach as my due. Tony, however just laughed and held out his gift for her, which I would later discover was a thousand dollars worth of gift vouchers!

Sam’s arrival went a little smoother, he only nearly choked on the own tongue at the sight of Tony Stark in the living room, sipping a glass of white wine 

Scott though, he swore, gaped, and fell over his own feet when he tried to cross the room, landing in Clint’s lap, who couldn’t resist asking if he wanted to chat about the first thing that came up! And gave up trying to appear cool or anything but a klutz and retreated to the arm chair his cheeks flushed scarlet.

 

The dinner was thankfully a success. Bucky had cooked a delicious feast that had us all taking seconds and praising him for his culinary genius, before the sinful, double chocolate brownies came out and were handed out, leaving just one spare on the plate, which looked sad and lonely. 

“Just like you are, eh Sam?” Clint snorted, making kissy lips at him when Sam flipped him off,

“That sounds like a good way to decide who has the last brownie,” Bucky said, downing the last of his wine, “A loser-off. The biggest loser at the table gets the brownie as a consolation prize.”

“Really? We’re doing this?” I asked, glancing around, at the lunatics before me, “Okay,” I sighed, “Who’s first?”

“Sam obviously!” Clint laughed, “Late thirties. Unmarried, hasn’t dated in… forever, spends his life dealing with the military’s rejects!”

“Hey!” I protested, and Bucky reached round and slapped Clint upside the head, 

“Besides,” Sam said, reaching for the wine bottle and pouring out the last of it into his glass, “That is nothing compared to Lang here. Divorced, lives in a shoe box apartment, slogs his guts out for ungrateful asshole who resents the fact he’s dating his daughter…”

“Whoa!” Tony cried, “You’re dating your Boss’s daughter?” Scott mumbled something unintelligible and grabbed Sam’s wine to console himself, 

“He does have a beautiful daughter though,” Natasha said, “Where some of us are infertile.” Silence fell over the table at this admission. But Natasha shrugged her shoulders, forcing a smile, “C’est la vie. And I have been a Prima Ballerina for one of the most prestigious ballet companies in the world.”

“True,” Bucky agreed, “Though you just admitted you don’t deserve the brownie by saying that. Where I on the other hand am minus a limb, have become some kind of nineteen fifties house wife, since Clint and Steve are incapable of cooking and housework, I am dating a certifiable lunatic, and am becoming addicted to reality TV because of him!”

“That is sad,” Scott agreed, nodding his head, “But at least you have your sanity, where as Barton here belongs in a straight jacket!” We all snorted with laughter as Clint actually stood up and bowed, 

“Barton’s lunacy aside, he does have a scolding hot boyfriend who can cook like a five star restaurant chef.” Natasha said, “Where as Rogers here, hasn’t dated since that Peggy chick who dumped him for a promotion that took her to Iceland!” I groaned and felt my cheeks burn as I was insulted by these traitors I mistook for friends. 

“Used to be handsome, now is getting rather faded and grey!” Bucky teased, 

“Is the third wheel in a house with a hot stud and a certifiable lunatic,” Sam offered up, 

“Has no life, no hopes for his future, and will still be sat here fifty years from now wondering where his life has gone,” Natasha concluded with her venom tongue.

“Thank you,” I said, acidic and insincere, “Well, at least I get the brownie,”

“Whoa, wait, what about me?” Tony protested, making us all pause, 

“You think you, a superstar gets to take part in a loser-athon?” Bucky asked,

“Why not?” Tony asked, 

“Well you’ll have to fight for it,” I warned him, “This is a very good brownie and we won’t be giving it up for nothing.”

Tony sat up straighter and widened his eyes as he thought on his feet, “I have been dieting and working my ass off in a gym practically everyday since adolescence and I am either considered anorexic or obese by the press no matter what I do. My mother never got treated for PND and buried herself in Valium, my Father was a pisshead who got rather free with his fists when he was riled up and the last thing I ever did with them was fight right before they died in a car crash. I have a habit of getting into abusive relationships and let the assholes walk all over me because I’m scared that if I complain too much then I’ll end up being alone forever.”

Silence reigned for several moments as we all took this in, but then Clint, ever the clown snorted, “Bullshit babe, you’re living the high life, you don’t deserve a brownie when you’ve got a bog made out of solid gold!”

This broke the tension and Tony grinned at him, relaxed and happy, not complaining at all when the Brownie was awarded to Clint for his incurable insanity and colour blindness when it came to clothing, laughing with all of us as he crammed the whole thing in his mouth, nearly choking to death as he did so. 

I didn’t want the evening to end, so I insisted on walking Tony back to the Plaza instead of having him call for his car. 

Not hurried, we walked slowly through the dark streets, hands in our pockets and shoulders a little hunched for the wind. 

“What happened to Bucky’s arm?” Tony asked, 

“Grenade blast in Iraq,” I replied, “Thank God the body armour saved his life, but his arm was too badly damaged to save.”

“He seems to have adapted well,” Tony said, “I’m sorry he was hurt, but glad he survived to tell the tale and hasn’t let it ruin his life.” 

“Me too,” I agreed. The early days hadn’t been easy of course, Bucky had struggled, been frustrated with himself as he had to learn how to do things one handed until the stump had healed enough for prosthetic, then learning to use the prosthetic, but he was nothing if not a stubborn bastard and had been determined to get his life back and get on with things and so had ploughed through his rehab and learned to use his prosthetic arm within a year. 

“So, you’re not seeing anyone?” Tony asked, making me stumble a little, 

“Uh no,” I stammered, “No one.” 

“Huh.” He murmured and I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his lips. I wondered if I tried I could draw them sometime, draw Tony, maybe do a full portrait… a nude portrait! Oh God! I was a pervert, a complete pervert, and I was going to embarrass myself in public if I wasn’t careful. 

“So uh, what’s next for you?” I asked, “Any movies lined up?”

“Yeah. There’s an action flick I’ll be filming in a few weeks,” he replied, “Its called Extremis. It’s about a psycho terrorist infecting people with a compound that turns them into human bombs that blow up buildings. I’ll be playing the disillusioned but brilliant ex-FBI agent who stops him,” He rolled his eyes, “Hardly Shakespeare or Jane Austin, but it should be a hit for the special effects.”  
“I loved you as Cesare.” I said, “You’re brilliant in period dramas. Your adaptation of Machiavelli’s Prince was incredible. You made it seem like you really were Cesare Borgia. The man who turned down a seat in Consistory to become a Prince of State. Who was in love with his sister and had the Kings of France and Spain dancing to his tune.”

Tony grinned at me, “Did you cry to my death scene?” 

“Yes,” I admitted, earning myself a small laugh from Tony, “And when you were executed as George Boleyn in Henry VIII.”

“God, now you’re going back a way,” Tony said, “That was one of my earliest films. Have you seen my very first? That God awful zombie movie with absolutely no story line and just a whole lot of blood everywhere?”

I nodded. I had indeed seen that terrible horror movie. Tony had been eaten by the Zombies within the first half an hour of the film, and frankly his death scene had been the high point of the entire ninety minute film!

“You should do more period dramas,” I said, “You are captivating in renaissance and Tudor costumes. You would make an incredible d’Artagnan in a Musketeers remake, or maybe Robin Hood, or The Scarlet Pimpernel!”

“You think?” Tony asked, sounding curious, “Maybe I’ll have to talk to my agent about that,” He mused, he sighed heavily, “So… do you have any plans for the future?” 

“Not really,” I said, shrugging, “I mean, I’m happy with my home and job, I guess all I would really want now is to find the right person to share my life with,” For some reason we had stopped walking and Tony was staring up at me, his face expressive and eyes like pools of dark chocolate as I gazed into them, “The person I could settle down with, maybe, one day, have a family with.”

“That sounds good,” Tony whispered, “A good plan for the future. Any idea on what that person would be like?” His voice was wavering a little, his lips trembling with nervousness that I felt too in that moment.

“I guess I would prefer that they would be dark rather than fair,” I murmured, looking over his dark haired, olive complexion, “Smaller than me so I could be the big spoon in bed, someone I could talk too easily, could accept my strange and mentally damaged friends, and fit into my life like a puzzle piece, as I would hope I would fit into his.”

“His?” Tony whispered leaning closer to me, 

“His,” I repeated, bending down, and before I knew it we were kissing, really kissing. Slow and gentle at first, then with tongues and our arms were wrapping around each other, our hands running over each other’s backs as we leaned into each other. 

Moaning, I slid my leg between Tony’s thighs and pushed thigh up against his crotch, making him shudder and cling to me all the more, his kisses becoming more heated and the grip of his hands tighter as he bucked his hips against me. 

I was working up the courage to lift him by the hips and back him into the wall we were standing before, when a car screeched around the corner with music blaring out so loud it was making the car shake! 

The two of us sprang apart panting and flushed, the moment gone thanks to the inconsiderate idiot who’s just screeched past us. 

“Well,” Tony said, tugging at his jacket,

“Yeah,” Steve murmured, biting his bottom lip, “I guess we should… get you home.”

“I guess so,” Tony agreed, his eyes weren’t meeting mine and his shoulders were slumped as if he were as disappointed as I was feeling. 

We walked in silence to the Plaza and Tony turned towards me, nibbling on his bottom lip, “Do you want to come up?” he asked, startling me, 

“I… would that be alright?” I asked him back, my stomach fluttering with excitement, Tony gave me a nervous smile and slipped his hand into mine, leading me into the Plaza and nodding at the Clerk on our way to the lift. 

Standing in the mirror walled lift we kept stealing glances at each other and giggling like naughty adolescents, I linked my fingers through his as we reached his floor and let him lead me down the hall to the president suite, where he fumbled with the key card for a moment before getting the door open. 

Tony had scarcely stepped into the suite when there came a clattering from the bed room that had him freezing in place. 

“Babes, you back?” a voice slurred out, 

Stiffening, Tony turned large worried eyes on me, “You have to go,” he hissed at me, “You have to go now!”

I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, but the drunk bellowed out Tony’s name and a second later staggered through the doorway, an almost empty bottle of tequila in one hand, a half smoked joint in the other. 

My eyes widened as I recognized the blood shot eyed, dishevelled, and completely wasted person before me, as Tiberius Stone. Hollywood’s bad boy movie star, who had ruined his reputation with drink and drug scandals, not to mention a nasty temper that had landed him in court several times. So far his excessive fortune had kept him out of prison, but everyone knew it was only a matter of time before he did something that the courts could not ignore and he was sent down for a stretch. 

“The fuck’s he?” Ty slurred, pointing the hand carrying the bottle at me, 

“He’s uh… reporter,” Tony lied, “For an independent news blog,” he gave me a desperate look, “We had a dinner interview.”

“That’s right,” I lied, backing Tony up, “Tony Stark is my idol, getting an interview with him has been my greatest ambition,”

Ty rolls his eyes and burps loudly, lifting the bottle and downing several gulps, “Whatever,” he grunted, “Get your ass t’bed babes, I wanna fuck.”

Tony winced at his words and seemed to curl in on himself as Ty disappeared back into the bedroom. In a moment I recalled the bruises I’d seen on his face when we’d met, recalled what he’d said about abusive relationships during our Loser-off. 

“Tony,” I whispered, clenching my fists, 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, turning to me, and to my horror I saw tears shining in his eyes, “I can’t do this. I thought he’d fucked off back to LA.”

“You don’t have to stay here,” I said, reaching out to take hold of him, to lead him out of here, to take him home where he’d be safe, where no one would hit him or treat him so badly, 

“Tony!” Ty bellowed, 

“Coming,” he called back. He turned to me, a single tear rolling down his cheek, “I wish things were different, I wish that… it didn’t have to be this way,” 

It doesn’t! I wanted to plead, You can walk away right now. But my tongue wouldn’t obey my brain and I couldn’t say a word as Tony held his hand out, 

“It was really nice meeting you Steve, I truly hope that you find happiness in your future, God knows you deserve it.”

So do you. I mentally cried, as I mutely took his hand and shook it in a painful farewell. Numb and disoriented I backed out into the hall and felt something inside me break as Tony closed and locked the door, ending any chance of a relationship before we even got the chance for it to begin. 

 

***** 

 

I fell into a kind of depressive slump after Tony and I parted company. 

My friends wanted to know what had happened when I came home, walking all the way, wanting to clear my head before I saw anyone. I just shook my head and went to bed that night, not able to speak to anyone about what had happened until a few days later, when I explained about Ty’s unexpected and unwanted presence in the hotel. 

I told them about the bruises I’d seen on Tony. How Ty had spoken to him like he was nothing but a common whore. 

 

Natasha’s immediate response was to get her collection of shuriken’s, Katana’s, and stilettos and use every one of them on Ty Stone!

Clint offered shook him in every joint! 

Scott offered to run his credit rating and hack his bank accounts, while Sam offered to break his knee caps and neck, and Bucky said he’d gladly hold Ty down while I beat him to death!

The offers of help to do extreme violence to Ty Stone at least brought a smile to my face and I somehow managed to get through the next three months almost convincing myself that I was over my crush on Tony Stark. 

Until one afternoon when there was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Tony standing there, a satchel on his shoulder, huge sunglasses on his face, and a baseball cap pulled low. 

“Hi,” he greeted, “Can I… come in?” 

“Sure!” I said, stepping aside so he could walk into the house. 

Nervously he fiddled with the satchel and followed me into the living room. “I guess you haven’t seen today’s papers?” he asked, setting the bag down on the floor and perching on the end of the arm chair. I shook my head and he nodded, taking off his glasses and rubbing his face tiredly. 

“I broke up with Ty a couple of weeks ago,” he said, “Our last fight was… I just couldn’t take anymore and I threw him out.”

“Good,” I growled, 

“Yeah, good. Except the bastard had nude photos of me that were supposed to be private. Just a bit of fun between us, and he’s sent them to the fucking papers and they are now on every fucking front page on the entire planet!” he let out a choked sob and took off his hat, squeezing it in his fist. “I knew he was a bastard, I knew he was vindictive, but I never thought he’d do anything like this!” 

“Oh Tony,” I reached out for him, pulling him into a hug, letting him bury his face in the crook of my neck and cry himself out while I held him. “It’s okay,” I whispered, rubbing his back, “Everything’s going to be okay.” 

“I didn’t know where else to go,” he sobbed, “My friend Rhodey’s in the Airforce. He’s in Afghanistan so I can’t go to him, and I just had to get away,”

“Its fine,” I assured him, “You’re safe here,” as he pulled away, wiping his face I gave him a warm smile, “What would you like?” I asked, “Tea, coffee, hot chocolate? Comfort food?”

He gave a small snuffled laugh, “Ice cream sounds really good right now,” 

 

That was how Bucky and Clint found us a while later, eating Ben and Jerrys, and drinking hot chocolate on the sofa, as they came in. 

“Hey Steve, you’ll never guess what the fucks happened now!” Clint yelled, “Your crush has only got a load of naked shots in the fucking paper!” I groaned as Clint came into the living room with said paper in his hands, he stopped dead upon seeing Tony on the sofa and offered him a “What can you do?” grin, shoving the paper behind himself and into Bucky’s stomach, 

“I guess we’ll be going out for dinner tonight!” Bucky said, placing his hand on Clint’s shoulder and turning him around to go back out, “Don’t do anything we wouldn’t, and remember the house rule,”

“The house rule?” Tony asked, looking at me with a risen eyebrow, 

“No fucking in the kitchen!” Clint yelled as Bucky dragged him out of the front door. 

I groaned, utterly mortified while Tony laughed, “I love your friends, they’re so… normal,”

“If you think they are normal I am very concerned as to whom you have been associating with.” I sighed. 

“They’re better than most of the assholes I’ve been putting up with,” Tony said, picking up his hot chocolate and taking a sip, “So what’s new with you?” he asked, “Found the One yet?”

“Nothing new,” I replied, “Though I did see Invasion.” 

“Oh yeah, what did you think?” 

“Awesome,” I said, “Totally awesome. Especially when you flew that prototype jet with the nuke into the wormhole and saved yourself by ejecting from jet and parachuting back through the wormhole.” Tony laughed out loud at my retelling of the films climax, “Did you do the parachute jump yourself, or was it a stunt double?”

“Oh no I did it myself,” Tony said, “Rhodey’s air force as I said and he’s managed to get me clearance to go on base a few times and I was taught how to sky dive.”

“That must be incredible,” I said, “The view. The open air. It must be wonderful.”

“It is.” Tony mused, curling his legs up and nudging his knees against my thigh, “So there isn’t anyone new?” he asked, “Girlfriend, boyfriend?”

“No one.” I saw a small smile flit over his lips as he took this in, “And you?” I asked,

“No one since Ty.” He replied, finishing the hot chocolate and setting the cup on the coffee table. “I haven’t wanted to get into a relationship. I always end up picking bastards and I don’t want to make the same mistake again.”

“That’s smart,” I said, “You deserve someone who treats you right.”

“Maybe,” he murmured looking down at his jeans, “I want to find love. I want to find someone I can be comfortable with, someone I can talk to about everything and who will accept me, for me. Flaws and all, you know?” he looked back up, meeting my eyes. “Someone I can settle down with and maybe, one day, have a family.”

I recalled saying those words to him several months before and nodded my head, “I know,” I whispered, feeling my heart pounding in my chest like a drum beating out a march. 

“D’you think I’ll find someone I can have that with?” he asked me, shifting closer, 

“I think so,” I whispered leaning into him. Without even knowing it I had reached out and stroked his cheek, Tony leaned into the touch, turning and pressing a kiss to my wrist which sent lightning bolts down my arm. I was on him in an instant, kissing him hungrily. He tasted of ice cream and hot chocolate, his body was warm and inviting, his arms wrapping about my neck and allowing me to lift him up and carry him to my bed, where we fell upon the sheets in a tangle of limbs, tearing each other’s clothing off in our haste to touch skin to skin. 

I cupped his hips as he straddled me, slipping a condom over my aching length with practised ease and ran his hand up and down in a maddening rhythm, before he rose up and sank down upon me, taking me inside himself. 

I was lost in an ocean of bliss as Tony writhed on top of me, riding me like a I was a prized stallion and he a master jockey. I ran my hands over his tanned flesh, teasing the outie nub of his navel and sitting up to kiss at a purple/white scar on his breast bone. He gripped my head then, looking down at me briefly, before he swooped down and captured my lips with his own in a searing kiss, flexing his hips and rutting against me. I held him close to my body as I came, feeling him break apart in my arms, and gently lowered us both down against the pillows as the after glow spread over our sated bodies. 

 

Hours and many kisses later, we heard Bucky and Clint come home. Well, it would have been hard not to hear Clint, when he came in singing Katy Perry at the top of his lungs and staggered up the stairs, with Bucky swearing at him to shut the fuck up while trying to get him to bed!

“Can’t we invite them for a foursum?” I heard Clint asked, before the bedroom door was slammed shut and Tony buried his face into my chest, laughing silently. Grinning I wrapped my arms about him and gazed at the ceiling, hoping that this paradise would never end. 

 

*****

 

Sadly, come morning it came to an abrupt and painful end. 

Clint had one too many shots at the bar that night and had gobbed off to the wrong person, some ass-clown who’d gone and phoned the newspapers about where Tony Stark was, which resulted in them turning up on the doorstep and getting photographs of all four of us in various states of undress. 

Throwing on clothes and making a call to his PA, Pepper, Tony left in a chauffer driven car within thirty minutes refusing to listen to any of our apologies or explanations, slamming the front door so hard that it shuddered and once again disappearing from my life. 

 

I couldn’t hold a grudge against Clint for long, not when he begged on his knees morning, noon, and night, for an entire week for forgiveness. However, that didn’t mean I wasn’t heart broken. 

Having come so close to having my dream I felt bereft. As if I had a piece of myself cut away and was now having to survive without it. 

My friends rallied around. Pizza, Ice Cream, Chocolate, Beer. Comedy’s and only movies without Tony Stark in were given in great abundance, along with a couple of dates they set up for me with other people. 

Sharon was probably the best. But there was no spark. When we kissed I found myself comparing it to the kisses I’d had with Tony and wishing desperately it was him I was kissing. 

 

Tony was of course in the press. He won an Oscar for his performance in Invasion, and Extremis won film of the year. 

He was never paired with anyone, but every shot of him was a knife to my heart, a painful reminder of what I had had and lost. 

 

Months went by and I carried on with work and life, we enjoyed a brief boom in business after the papers had named me as the one who’d slept with Tony Stark. Many people came into The Winter Soldier to get a look at me in the flesh, some even daring to ask how he was in the sack! My snarls and Bucky’s growls had these assholes leaving quickly and within two weeks the hype had faded. 

When summer came around I tried to pull myself out of my funk. Taking up jogging in central park a couple of times a week. Which led me to a shocking encounter with the very man who’d been on my mind for months. 

 

Part of the park had been cordoned off and there were security guards at the entrances to what seemed to be a film set. 

My eyes widened when I saw Tony step out of the trailer, dressed in a pair of low cut leather pants and a ripped, skin tight vest. His eyes were heavily ringed in kohl and his face was paler than normal with make-up, his lips painted in a rich plum that made them look as tempting as the fruit. 

The teenagers I saw standing besides began to scream his name, and with a smile, Tony made his way over, his eyes widening in shock when he saw me, but quickly covered it as he made his way to the girls, signing their t-shirts and letting them snap a couple of selfies with him. 

“Hi,” he said, when he turned to me, “I didn’t think I would see you here.”

“Yeah, I was jogging in the park and wondered what was going on,” I said, 

“Music video,” Tony explained, “I’m releasing a new single, and then an Album in the Autumn.”

“Tony!” I recognized Pepper immediately and Tony turned nodding his head, 

“I’m coming,” He said, then looked back to me with regret on his face, “I have to go. But uh, I’d like the chance to talk to you, if possible? Maybe I could come around to yours, or you could come to the hotel?”

I paused, giving it some serious thought, thinking about the last twice I let him into my life, only to have him disappear in a heartbeat, leaving me desolate and broken. 

“I don’t think that is a good idea,” I said, the words tasting bitter on my tongue even as I said them. 

Tony’s face shuttered and he forced his press pout onto his face, “Right. Of course. Yeah, you’re right, it was stupid to even think that I might get a chance after everything.”

I hated hurting him, hated seeing the way closed himself off, but I knew that I had to do this, that I couldn’t let myself get hurt again.

“It’s just that we’re from two different world,” I said, “You’re you, a world famous star, and I’m a retired soldier who lives in Brooklyn. I could never work.”

He nodded, “You’re right. Of course you are. But you know that the star thing is just crap don’t you? The fame is meaningless. The harsh reality is that I’m just a fucked up mess of a boy, standing in front of another boy, asking for a chance to see if they could be happy.” I could see that he was holding back tears, forcing himself to keep from crying. 

“Will you be alright?” I asked, and he nodded, giving me another fake grin, 

“I’ll be fine. I’m flying to Paris at the end of the week. Gonna be starring in The Sun King, as Louis XIV brother, Philip, Duc du Orleans.”

“A period drama,” I murmured, thinking about how I’d said he was always at his best in period drama’s. 

“Tony, come on!” Pepper called, 

“You’d better go,” I said, making myself step back, “Good luck in Paris.”

“Thank you, Steve, it was good seeing you again.” 

I watched as he turned and walked back up to the set, his shoulders slumped in defeat. It took everything in me to turn and walk away, and not to go back to him and say I had changed my mind, especially when the lyrics of the song began to drift across the park, haunting my every step. 

 

I was, so alone.  
So cold and afraid.  
I never thought that anyone could make my world change.

But now I’m standing here,  
On the edge of destruction, the bridge to my end.  
You came and took my heart, making it yours to defend!

In my darkest hour, in the depths of my pain.  
You came to me like a shining star.  
And swept me away.   
I can’t go back without you now.   
I am bound to your side,   
I need you, to live, to breathe,   
to you I am tied.

 

All the walls that come between us,   
I am beating down,   
I don’t care if its only lust, I need you now!

Hold me close, don’t let me fall,  
I’m on the brink of annihilation  
Don’t ignore my call!

In my darkest hour, in the depths of my pain.  
You came to me like a shining star.  
And swept me away.   
I can’t go back without you now.   
I am bound to your side,   
I need you, to live, to breathe,   
to you I am tied.

In my blood, in heart, even my eyes.  
Everywhere, in everything.  
You fill my world and the skies!

In my darkest hour, in the depths of my pain.  
You came to me like a shining star.  
And swept me away.   
I can’t go back without you now.   
I am bound to your side,   
I need you, to live, to breathe,   
to you I am tied.

 

*****

 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” This was Bucky’s response when I explained what had happened that afternoon. “The man sang out his love for you in public, says he wants to be with you and you turn him down?”

“You total and complete prick!” Clint snorted, shaking his head, 

“I… I can’t go through all this again,” I protested, “I need… he keeps breaking my heart!”

“And now you may well have broken his,” Natasha murmured, 

“And you know that last time was all Clint’s fault for being big mouthed idiot, right?” Sam asked me, ignoring Clint’s protest and resulting yelp of pain when Nat kicked him, 

“He has gone through a lot of shit. That bastard Stone beating him and then sending those nude pics to the papers. And he did say he’s had a lot of bad relationships before.” Scott said, “It must have taken a lot of courage to even contemplate another relationship with anyone at all.”

“I guess,” I murmured, thinking of what he said to me, about being just a boy, a really fucked up mess of a boy, asking for a chance to see if we could be happy. “Oh fucking Christ I’ve fucked up!” 

“No shit Sherlock!” Natasha sneered at me, I looked up with a morose expression, only to have Bucky throw my bike keys at me, 

“Get to the fucking Hotel now, Punk, before you lose any hope of being with him!”

 

I honestly don’t know how many traffic laws I broke as I sped through New York, I do know I just dumped the bike outside the hotel, not caring if it was impounded or stolen, as I ran through the lobby and threw myself at the clerk, “Tony Stark’s room please!” I begged. 

The Clerk looked me over disdainfully, “We do not give out private information.” He sniffed,

“No, I’m a friend of his!” I begged, “Please! Just call his room and ask him!”

“If you do not leave the hotel I will have security remove you.” I could see my chance falling away, feel my hopes crumbling to dust. 

“Please!” I moaned, “Please just call his room and tell him it’s…”

“Steve?” I spun around and saw Tony standing behind me, a pull along suitcase at his side, and his customary sunglasses pushed up into his hair. 

“You’re leaving?” I asked, taking a step towards him.

“I’m flying to France early,” He said, “There didn’t seem any reason to stay.”

“No!” I cried, launching myself towards him, not caring that we had gained an audience, not caring about anything but making sure he stayed with me. “Don’t go, please don’t leave, not until I’ve had a chance to say that I’m sorry. I was an idiot, a complete prick, I was scared and, oh fuck Tony I love you! I love you so much and I want to try, I want to see if we can be happy together.”

Tony stared at him, eyes wide with shock and mouth parted in a silent exclamation. Wetting his lips, he took a breath and nodded his head, “Yes, yes I want that too.”

As I enveloped him in my arms the lobby erupted into cheers and I felt my heart burst with joy as we kissed, openly and with utter abandon before everyone. 

 

*****

 

Tony did go to Paris at the end of the week, and spent twenty-four weeks filming in Paris, calling me everyday until I joined him. We saw New Year in on the Eiffel Tower, where I asked him to marry me.

We married six months later. A private ceremony at the Plaza, who were more than happy to host us, after being the venue for our get together. His best friend, Rhodey had already given me the shovel talk and only gave me a few glares during the whole ceremony. He and Sam also appeared to become rather friendly during the reception and had disappeared long before Tony threw the bouquet, which to everyone’s amusement, was caught by Clint!

We then went on honeymoon to the Seychelles, where we spent three glorious weeks lounging on the beach and fucking like rabbits, especially through Tony’s heat that came ten days into our honeymoon. 

So it should not really have been much of a surprise, that a few weeks after we got home, Tony was found to be pregnant with our first. 

When we went to the Oscars together a few months later, he was sporting a very round belly that he proudly displayed to the cameras while leading me down the dazzling sea of flashing lights. 

We moved from the three bed semi, into a four bed-detached just a block away from Clint and Bucky, whom I’d sold my share of the house to, for fifty bucks and an unlimited supply of baked goods! That Tony complained would ruin his figure, but devoured them regardless. 

Everyone came to the hospital with us when Tony went into labour at the end of March, paced the corridors for hours while I held his hand, bore his insults and complaints, as he pushed our Son into the world. 

Holding Cesare George Stark-Rogers in my arms for the first time was the best moment in my life, and though he was exhausted and said he would NEVER do this again, I saw the look in Tony’s eyes as he held our Son and knew this would not be the last time we were here. 

The End


End file.
